Newfound dreams
by ilu'ness
Summary: I'll never lose you again." with that he too returned to the physical world, back to his home and his bed./kataang/


_Please note that there were hundreds of complications with this story, other than english not being my native language. This story has a lot of depth in weird directions- some parts really showing angsty and unhealthy love, which I don't really consider myself as a fan of. But that's not what will keep the story going. I hope you like it and get it and review:)_

_**Newfound dreams.**_

"It hasn't been easy for me too you know." That's what she had said, and only _then_ did he realise his selfishness, the horrible way he had been acting.

The days passed, neither of them speaking to each-other. It seemed so easy on the outside, like they've been doing this forever, like this was _normal,_ but on the inside, they were sad, lonely and scared.

"You know, there was a time where I thought we were soulmates, like fate brought us together, that you were my guardian angel, loving me with all of my flaws, always there for me, when I needed a hand- a shoulder to cry on, that that wonderful girl with shining blue eyes would somehow always love me- like I would do for her... But I guess I was wrong in that, in us, and _definitely_ in you."

"...I guess you were."

That's what they had said, forever scarring their minds with stinging and aching words. _How_ did it come to this...

The weeks passed, both of them ignoring each-other so well, that even the others seemed to doubt their presence. It wasn't a talent, far was it for this to be normal- far was it for them to feel hurt, betrayed and confused around each other. But they did, and that one glance they had one day, showed just how far they were from admitting that.

"You came always first! Some stupid fun-loving kid, who we stupidly trusted! W-who still stupidly holds on to us, when he should realise that- that we don't even w-want to see his stupid face!" she had said, tears and pain written all-over her face.

"Then as an act of mercy, I will leave! I will leave behind those stupid people, whom I've brought nothing but misery, right?" At this Katara broke into more tears, clutching her shoulders and crying hysterically.

"...p-please... Aang... " He was crying too, she knew, not like she, but still. Hearing nothing but quiet sobs... nothing, absolutly nothing... how could it hurt even more. Aang opened his glider, and flew away, escaping the pain while never looking back- or that's what she thought.

Many years had passed, but neither of them had done this before. They were used to being near each other- feeling content and loved even while fighting. Just seeing that the other was okay and happy was enough, so you could imagine what this absence had done for them. Losing someone most precious to you can create the most horrible feeling on earth. Being fragments of who they used to be, inside or outside- it was no different anymore. They did not care enough to hide their feelings- did not care that they were naked before strangers. Did not care that they were sad and broken people, drowning in their own misery.

The days came and went. How long _could_ this continue, just _why_ didn't they hold on to what they had, why did they let this happen...

The same questions every day.

It was a beautiful night, the wind was rustling, the stars were out, but the moon was the greatest. It was full and shined so brightly, like Yue was working really hard for something, pouring all her energy into it. Aang and Katara were drawn towards it, but strangely they grew more and more tired by the second. The human body could not take anymore of this, so they went to bed. This was really new for them, usually they would lie awake in their beds almost the whole night, the thought of closing their eyes to let total darkness surround them symbolising a dark promise they weren't ready for. It was scary, because while their mistakes with every coming day clearer turned, the guilt turned even greater. But every time as the tears went out, the body took over the struggling mind, and forced it into very much needed sleep. So you could say they were lightly surprised when their head touched the pillow and their usually black minds were fulfilled with a dream- a long forgotten reality.

He had never experienced something like that, he thought, while remembering his dream the next day. Was it even a dream? Was it something weird his mind put together from all that stress and those confused feelings? He closed his eyes, face twisted in a frown, _there were definitely too many feelings... _He started to feel sick. It was too cliche, impossible and way too wonderful for it to be even considered as reality- and he didn't. But he just couldn't shake off the feeling that maybe she was really there, reality or not. That she _knew_ and things would turn alright. But then something wold scream _not true, not true _until he was surrounded by lies and doubt. Hope would diminish and be lost forever, if...

If every night after closing his eyes he wouldn't see the same dream over and over again. It was like a cycle and he needed it, _craved_ for it, even if it was bad for him. The thought of seeing _her_ again...

So he would always let that dream overtake him.

After all this time it was like a movie being watched

_Aang suddenly awoke to the familiar feeling. " The spirit world? How did I-?" He looked around. It was totally silent- there seemed to be no one...This couldn't be... "Roku! Roku where are you?" Still silence. He was beginning to get really concerned. What has happened here?_

Thoughts and words his mouth formed didn't feel like _his_ anymore.

_"...go Aang...search for her..."A voice called- completely throwing him off-guard. It wasn't even Roku's... and there wasn't anybody near him... " What? Who is this? What is going on?" Aang called back._

He would know every action before it happened.

_"...go find her...she can't be here for long..." "What the... Who are you? What are you talking about?"_

But he would smile over everything in the morning.

_"...find the love of your life...there's no time..." "But that's... Katara. Impossible... She's here?" He thought, continuing standing there with a stupid face- this was all impossible- a dream maybe. That's it, definitely- how the hell would she get here anyway? And this spirit-ghost or whatever- he had never heard of him. And just WHY would it-_

He would smile over all the questions he still had in that dream.

_"...GO ALREADY!..." The voice snapped- making Aang stupidly fall into the river. As he climbed out, the voice was gone. But only now did he understand it's words. His face became a mixture of happiness, confusion, love and hurt. He would finally get to see Katara again..._

He would finally get to see Katara again.

_"Katara! Katara where are you? It's me, Aang! Answer me!" feeling very nervous, he started searching for her._

But he wouldn't feel nervous anymore.

_Katara awoke to the sound of her name being called. Somebody was searching for her, but where was she at all? She looked around, and as the familiar voice came nearer, everything made sense. Yue had listened to her prayers, yes, she had repeated them every night, and now she could finally see Aang again. Her dream would come true. Slowly she stood up, feeling very weird, but as she could see someone coming towards her, all health was forgotten. She started running as fast as she could to get to him, she would get to see Aang again, she would be able to touch him and explain everything, the bare thought made her cry._

Because he knew she would feel the same. Now and then.

_So as they ran towards each other, cheeks already strained with tears, there was only one thing that pained them: can this really be reality?_

He still thinks about that- and that would be the last concrete thought he had.

_Right before they could touch the other, they stopped. Ocean blue met sparkling grey... They stood there for a long time, reading each-others mind. There was no need to talk anymore, both of them knew it, because every question, every feeling was answered in the others eyes. After all, words were that brought them into such misery in the first place._

_They ran into each others arms. Although they both had changed a lot, it was only on the outside. For them it was like a step into the past- the past where they could hold each other like this, understand like this, love like this... It was overwhelming- hugs, kisses and cries were shared with everything they had buried within in the lost years. Every feeling, every touch meant so much for them. Their heart's were beating so fast- so hard it would be unhealthy._

_"Don't you ever doubt my love for you again!" Katara spat angrily, crying into his chest at the same time, "...I would surely- "_

_" It wouldn't even cross my mind..." he muttered into her hair, breathing in her sweet scent at the same time and having no reason to stop his own tears from rolling down his face. They used up all the time they were given with released vows of love and passion. Now, finally, they were alive again. Their souls were put together, and this time for the rest of their lives._

_Katara's time with Aang was now nearing to an end, they both knew it. Aang's eyes turned sad again, he couldn't go on without her anymore, it would be too painful. Noticing this, Katara put a reassuring had on his cheek, and leaned in for a kiss. After a few moments they pulled away. She was growing more tired by the second..._

"I love you Aang, I always have and I always will..."

"I never stopped either..."

_...finally you know..._

"And I'll always be with you, you know it..."

"In my heart?"

..._will that be enough?... _

"And in your dreams..."

"I'll return to you Katara... I will ..."

_...don't forget..._

"Promise?"

" I promise. I love you..."

_A few more tears left Katara's eyes, and pulling herself together, she managed to kiss him for the last time. When Aang pulled away, she was already gone, back to the physical world, back to her home, her warm bed and her sweet newfound dreams._

_"I'll never lose you again." with that he too returned to the physical world, back to his home and his bed._

With his avatar-business done in the Fire Nation, he had quickly packed his things, called his loyal friends Appa and Momo- to gather their stuff too, because they were finally going home...

So the long journey to the South-Pole had begun again, surely with new adventures along the way, only waiting to be discovered. They had been on the move for a couple of weeks now and it was just last night that he had that dream again.

No matter what, his promise would be fulfilled.

And as said he was happy today, laughing over the fact that he still didn't know what was real or not. But then he would stop, remembering that he was actually doing this- in a couple of days he would finally arrive. Be face to face with her, finally putting an end to this daily emptyness.

And then, just maybe, the dreams would stop and a whole new and much more beautiful one would take its place- one, where he wouldn't have to doubt reality.

But, he guessed, it was really up to her, because day or night, real or not, they belonged to her-

- his newfound dreams were only Katara's.


End file.
